Heridas que se Curan
by Cacciatore-Souh
Summary: Después de la guerra ninja, Sasuke regresa a la aldea, y pronto comienza a andar con Sakura, pero después la engaña con otra. Pero alguien aparece en la vida de la pelirosa y la ayuda a curar la herida de su corazón. NejiSaku. Con mensiones de SasuSaku
1. Heridas que se Curan

**Disclaimer: **Naruto NO me pertenece, es de Kishimoto, pero la historia se es mía. Tampoco la canción me pertenece, Se llama "Heridas que se curan" de la Arrolladora

**Sumary: **Después de la guerra ninja, Sasuke regresa a la aldea, y pronto comienza a andar con Sakura, pero después la engaña con otra. Pero alguien aparece en la vida de la pelirosa y la ayuda a curar la herida de su corazón.

**Notas de autor: **Bueno, la idea de este fic se me ocurrió de repente mientras escuchaba una canción, del mismo nombre, y la verdad si me dejo pensando, así que se me ocurrió hacer este texto, espero que les guste y sea de su aceptación. Aunque soy fan del SasuSaku, y a veces del GaaSaku, pero esta vez fue un NejiSaku

Espero que es guste

**--**Dialogo—

_--pensamiento—_

_[_notas de autor durante la narración]

Cita* [que va a haber una cita hasta la parte infeior]

_Narración en primera persona_

_69696969696969696 – Cambio de escena, tiempo o lugar._

**PenName: Magy-Souh**

**Heridas que se Curan**

**One-shop**

Después de que todo acabara, la aldea de Konoha empezaría a disfrutar de nuevo de la gran paz que se veía venir; Primero Sasuke mato a Orochimaru, Akatsuki fue silenciado uno a uno y Danzou estaba cuatro metros bajo tierra y boca abajo, por si quería salir, escavara más.

Aunque no todo había pasado como miel sobre hojuelas; muchos ninjas habían muerto en el batalla, pero a pesar de eso hubo sorpresas, y muchas sorpresas, Sasuke había regresado en el afán de matar a Danzou por todos los problemas que le había provocado en su vida y el hecho que se la haya hecho miserable.

Ya ha pasado un año de desde el fin de la guerra.

_No estoy aquí para abusar de mi existencia_

_ni quiero ser el enemigo, de tu paciencia_

_me quedo claro que a ti ya no te interesa_

_el compartir conmigo todas tus tristezas_

Un largo año que pensé que sería bueno, Sasuke había regresado. En ese momento pensé que era esa la mejor noticia que hubiera podido recibir, pero estaba equivocada, después de matar a Danzou lo que vino fue mejor. Tanto como Naruto como yo nos sorprendimos. La hokage le había dado la oportunidad de quedarse en la aldea, y como Jounin! La noticia no sorprendió mucho a casi nadie.

--Mi primera meta ya esta, Sa-ku-ra. – me dijo mientras lo consultaba después de la batalla. Creo que había olvidado mencionarlo, Soy Sakura Haruno, Medi-nin de la aldea oculta de Konoha así como Capitán ANBU de uno de los mejores escuadrones. Si, talvez había mejorado, pero por dentro era la misma, había madurado, y como ANBU podría ser dura y bastante fría, pero eso solo era mi mascara felina.

--afuera playera – dije sin tomar en cuenta el comentario. Tal vez fuera la misma pero Uchiha me había hecho sufrir mucho.

Además no había regresado solo.

Sigetsu, un chico albino y ojos curiosamente violetas, bastante imperativo, obvio, nadie le gana a Naruto, es muy platicador y un buen amigo, me lleve muy bien con él; Juugo, bueno, el es callado y toda la cosa, pero es bipolar, y no lo culpo, yo a veces sufro de eso, pero desde hace mucho he superado ese problema.

Y por último Karín, de ella no hay mucho que decir, solo que es una Zanahoria andante y que me odio. ¿la razón? Ni yo la se.

En ese momento no le preste atención a los comentarios de Sasuke, pero después 2 meses, terminamos andando de novios, ser la novia del gran Uchiha no fue lo que esperaba.

Aun recuerdo que de niña soñaba tener una casa enorme, hijos, y Sasuke y yo caminando por el parque abrazado o de la mano mientras gritábamos a un pequeño que no se subiera a un árbol por que se podía caer.

Y solo eso fueron: sueños

Los primeros 2 meses pasaron normal: teníamos una cita, íbamos al cine, comíamos, o hacíamos cualquier cosa, pero como si fuéramos amigos. NADA más.

Y después todo empero.

Al séptimo mes después me entere lo peor que me pudo pasar.

Uchiha Sasuke me engañaba.

_Si te preguntas a que vengo en esta noche_

_no es hacerte ni un reproche_

_ni a pedirte que regreses_

_vine aquí para decirte unas palabras_

_que tal vez te suenen raras_

_porque en ellas no hay rencor_

Me engañaba desde ya asía 9 meses. Si lo sé fui tonta e ilusa, pero me di cuenta que todo fue mi culpa. Mi mejor amiga, Hinata Hyuuga fue la que me dijo que había visto a Sasuke con ni más ni menos que su ex compañera de equipo, Karin. Hinata se había convertido en mi mejor amiga desde que Naruto y ella empezaron ha andar.

Ese día en la mañana iba a salir a una misión a Suna con Neji Hyuuga, el primo de Hinata, iríamos por largo mes, y quería despedirme de mi lindo novio.

Al llegar toque y nadie me abrió, y como la puerta estaba abierta, pues pensé que a nadie le molestaría que pasara. La mansión estaba impecable, como siempre. Pero al entrar a la sala…

La playera de Sasuke estaba tirada en el suelo, me extraño mucho, Sasuke jamás deja su ropa tirada ni mucho menos a media sala. Pero todo me dio respuesta cuando una blusa tipo chaleco de manga estaba a la salida de la sala, conduciendo al segundo piso.

Era una blusa de una chica, y no se cualquier chica. Era de una pelirroja que yo conocía muy bien.

Como fui avanzando al segundo piso iba encontrando prendas esparcidas que terminaban en un lugar: la habitación principal de la mansión. Una lagrima escapo de mis ojos, pero decidí que no tenía porque llorar. Y lo siguiente en mi cara fue una leve risa, si una risa. Por lo ingenua que fui, la situación era como en los cuentos infantiles: donde el niñito deja migajas de pan para poder regresar a su hogar.

Pero esta vez esto decía otra cosa: _Sakura.. mi tonta e ingenua Sakura, mira, sigue las pistas… ve que solo has sido usada, yo nunca te quise y nunca te querre, para mi solo eres una MOLESTIA… MOLEStiia.. tiia.. Molestiia.. tia.. tia… _Todo en la ladina voz del que creía que era el amor de mi vida. y hasta con el eco integrado. Eso era yo para él, solo una molestia. Una piedra en el zapato. un.. nada..

_cuando dijiste que te irías de mi lado_

_me dejaste muerto en vida_

_sin pensar en el milagro_

_que vendría después que_

_tú me dejaras con el pecho agonizando_

_alguien más cuido mi alma_

Dolor… odio… eso fue lo que sentí cuando lentamente abrí la habitación. la vista que tuve fue lo peor que había visto en toda mi vida, incluso me causo asco y repulsión a los 2 actores, ¿eso es lo que se debe sentir cuando encuentras a tu novio, -que es el amor de tu vida- en la cama, mientras que una mujerzuela está en su cama mientras grita cosas como "sii.. Más adentro Sasuke-kun" mientras le entierra las uñas en la espalda, y sin contar el hecho que ambos están desnudos, que para ese momento fue lo que menos importancia tenia?

Tal vez, tal vez no; qué más daba.

--Sasuke… tu… -- Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir, o lo único que mi cerebro y mi boca se pudieron comunicar.

--Sakura… te lo puedo explicar. – sí, eso es lo que el chico dice después de ponerle los cuernos a su novia en todas las películas.

--No te preocupes, el "sii.. Más adentro Sasuke-kun" ya lo hiso por ti. – no tenía más que escuchar. Lo único que pude hace fue correr. Correr como la gran cobarde que fui; quien diría que la mejor ninja medico y Capitán ANBU de la gloriosa aldea de Konoha fuera esa ilusa niña que salió corriendo.

Salí a mi casa, tome mis cosas y me dirigí a las puertas de Konoha, llegue 10 minutos antes de las 8 de la mañana. Hora que Neji tendría que llegar. Di mil gracias a que Neji no era del tipo de personas que habla mucho.

Corrimos a gran velocidad durante todo el día, eso no era mi _modus openrandi _y eso si extraño en mi compañero, lo puede notar, pero aun así no dijo nada. Al ser médico, me fiaba más en 10 X 3, o 10 minutos por cada 3 horas, para hidratar y descansar y así evitar accidentes o cosas parecidas. Así como mantener la velocidad a medías. No lento, pero tampoco matándose.

--Sakura-san, debemos acampar. – me dijo mi compañero. Todo el día por mi mente solo pasaron recuerdos, viejos y falsos recuerdos. Y no me había dado cuenta que ya había oscurecido.

Los 2 siguientes días de viaje pasaron igual. Hasta que llegamos a Suna.

La aldea estaba destruida casi en un 50%, todo el lado Este. Así que en cuanto llegamos, empezamos a hacer todo lo posible. Y supimos que un grupo de ninjas había atacado la aldea, usando los métodos de Deidara. Eran al parecer unos ninjas que se habían mantenidos encerradas en una de las guaridas de Akatsuki, los ninjas eran de distintas aldeas. Y pronto llegamos a eliminarlos, no nos tardamos mucho gracias a la gran ayuda del kasakage, Gaara.

Resulto que era 12 ninjas, ninguno de ellos estaba consciente, solo actuaban como una computadora programada para destruir a los que se les pusiera en frente. La guarida oculta estaba muy cerca de Suna y fuimos a una expedición junto con otros ninjas de la arena a examinar. No había otra persona con vida en el lugar, pero si bastante información que sirvió para la localización de otra guaria oculta y nada más.

La reconstrucción de la aldea fue rápida, en solo una semana la aldea ya no tenía señas de haber sido atacada, pero también nos quedamos a hacer otras labores.

Durante las mañanas atendía un hospital que se había construido, me emociono saber que llevaría mi nombre, después de todo, yo no soy de Suna, sino de Konoha, y el hospital de Konoha lleva el nombre de mi maestra, la quinta Hokage, Tsunade.

En los siguientes días también enseñe a ninjas con un excelente control jutsus médicos básicos, como de curación o para operaciones. Mientras tanto Neji hacia trabajos como entrenador de Chunins, y los ayudaba en taijutsu junto con Temari y Kankuro; sonaba aburrido, pero no lo era, en ocasiones me tocaba asistir a algunos entrenamientos.

Se organizaban desde duelos, hasta pistas de combatiente individual [ son las pistas militares donde tienes que pasar obstáculos como lianas, cuerda vertical, muro y cosas así ] eso era un método que empleábamos en Konoha para medir la agilidad de los Ninjas, y cabe decir que fue idea de Neji, las vez y parecen fáciles, pero no lo son, al menos al principio, y contando que tienes el doble de tu peso. Aunque solo lo usaba mi equipo y el de Neji, ya que compartimos campo de entrenamiento.

Y como olvidar el combate que tuvimos para la demostración de Taijutsu. Todos los entrenamientos se realizaban en el Sunadromo, que era un estadio igual a donde se llevo al última prueba de los Chunin en Konoha, pero más grande y todo el rededor estaba la pista de combatiente. Ese también fue una de las construcciones que hicimos durante nuestra estadía; aunque casi lo destruimos durante nuestro combate. Pero al final todos los ninjas que pudieron observar se quedaron anonadados y con la boca abierta.

Mi velocidad había mejorado mucho, después de todo entrenaba diario en la mañana y en la noche, pero fuera del Sunadromo, en la arena; en un principio le costaba, pues la densidad de la arena había hecho que no pudiera correr bien, pero al final podía moverme ágilmente por la arena sin ningún problema.

La mayoría de las noches Neji se había unido a los entrenamientos y a veces Gaara. Ya llevábamos 3 semanas en Suna y todos estaban muy agradecidos con nosotros, hoy ya era lunes. Ese mismo domingo partiríamos, pero algo en mi no quería volver. Estaba a gusto aquí. Gaara y yo nos llevábamos muy bien y muchas veces me preguntaba por Naruto, ellos también se llevaban mejor. El pelirrojo también me había ayudado a entrenar, ahora ya podía romper el escudo de arena con un puño.

Y Neji, pues él era genial, me sorprendía su nivel, era un gran prodigio, y me sentía muy bien al igualarlo en una pelea.

Después de bañarme, me cambie en ropa de entrenamiento y mi uniforme que me reconocía como ninja médico oficial de Konoha lo guarde en una bolsa.

Llegue al campo de entrenamiento, tenía pensado entrenar un poco, pero tengo que aceptar que ver a Neji Hyuuga parado con los ojos cerrados en medio. Es estaba oscuro, pero supe que era él.

--Neji, no sabía que ibas a entrenar tan temprano—le dije yendo al grano.

-- no podía dormir más – me dijo con una sonrisa torcida, y yo también sonreí, no diario vez a Neji Hyuuga riendo por ahí, pero ninguno de los 2 rio forzadamente, como que me sorprendió un poco más de mí que de él al darme cuenta; las sonrisas que había dado hasta ahorita todas eran fingidas – baya, hacia mucho que no sonreías.

-- todo el tiempo sonrió – dije.

--No se ocupa poseer una técnica como el Byakugan para ver dentro de ti y saber que algo te paso antes de venirnos. – baya, eso si me sorprendió. –Sabes, tal vez no soy la persona adecuada para decirlo, pero, puedes confiar en mí.

Mis pies se movieron solos hasta el ninja prodigio y lo abrace. Y a los pocos segundos me rodio con sus manos, me sorprendió.

Neji Hyuuga era una caja de sorpresas.

Y me gustaba, me gustaba esa parte de él. Pero su última frase quedo resonando en mi cabeza.

_confiar en mí… confiar en mí…. confiar en mí…. confiar en mí… confiar en mí…._

No supe cuanto tiempo paso, pero el sol ya se estaba mostrando. En todo ese momento solo sentí como si Neji, Neji Hyuuga hubiera agarrado una jaula, mi jaula y la hubiera hecho añicos con las manos, esa jaula en la que Sasuke Uchiha me había metido.

_Por eso vine agradecerte_

_agradecerte que me hayas engañado_

_gracias a eso un nuevo_

_amor a mi ha llegado_

_un nuevo amor que me ha enseñado_

_que hay heridas que se curan_

_mientras tanto tú estas llena de amargura_

Lo que resta de la semana paso rápido. Increíblemente Neji y yo nos llevamos mejor, ese mismo domingo por la tarde salimos al cine, comimos palomitas, y me acompaño hasta mi casa.

El lunes fuimos a un parque y caminamos un rato por la ciudad.

El martes fuimos a comer a la casa del kasakage con Gaara y sus hermanos.

El miércoles me ayudo en el hospital a hacer unos últimos arregloes

El jueves le page a favor ayudándolo con sus alumnos .

El viernes salimos a la ciudad a hacer compras para el viaje y una que otra cosa que en konoha no vedian.

El sábado estuvimos ambos libres y solo caminamos un rato y al final paso algo muy inesperado, pero que por una parte mi corazón lo esperaba con toda el alma. Neji me pidió que fuera su novia, tal vez fui muy rápido, pero ese mes había sido el mejor.

En ningún momento de todo ese mes que estuve con Neji, Sasuke nunca paso por mi cabeza.

Pero ahora que estoy a punto de volver a Konoha, se que Neji es mejor que Sasuke.

_sobre todo te agradezco que me hayas enseñado_

_que eres tan poquita cosa comparada_

_Con la que hoy tengo a mi lado_

Neji jamás me engañaría, y me lo dijo. Sasuke me engaño en cuanto pudo.

Neji confía en mí y me lo demostró, eso fue algo que Sasuke nunca logro hacer, aunque yo confiaba ciegamente en el.

Neji supo superar su venganza por su familia principal; Sasuke no descanso hasta que mato a su hermano y al final supo que era inocente.

Pero sobretodo, Neji sabe decir "Te quiero"; Sasuke no sabe al menos que la palabra "Matar" también venga incluida.

Y por fin llego el día de regresar a mi aldea. Y a pesar de ser muy temprano, las 5 de la mañana, toda la aldea se reunió para despedirnos.

--Esperamos tener su visita ponto – nos despidió Temari

--si Sakura-san y Neji-san, gracias por ayudar y aportar tanto a nuestra villa. Todos estamos muy agradecidos – habla Kankuro.

--Si, y recuerden que las puertas de Suna están abiertas para ustedes y su aldea – dijo Gaara.

--gracias, para nosotros también fue bastante agradable nuestra estadía, y si algún día van a Konoha, las puertas de mi casa están abiertas – esta vez era Neji el que se despedia.

--Para mí también fue un placer estar aquí, además me llevo muy buenos recuerdos de este lugar – esta vez fui yo la que se despidió, y voltee a ver a Neji y le sonreí y me contesto con el mismo gesto.

--Hacen muy buena pareja – hablo Temari, y ambos nos pusimos rojos, ninguno había hecho oficial lo nuestro, pero tampoco creímos que pasara desapercibido.

--gracias – dijimos al mismo tiempo y la mayoría se echo a reír; si no era para más.

El regreso fui bastante tranquilo, y llegamos sin novedad a las puertas de la aldea. Donde ya me esperaba Naruto moviendo los manos de un lado a otro junto con kakashi.

--Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! Qué bueno que ya volviste! Te he extrañado un buen! -- me dio risa ver a Naruto así.

--Pequeña, que bueno que ya volviste. – saludo Kakashi – Neji, bienvenido.

--gracias kakshi-sensei – le contesto mi castaño.

Después de dar las novedades a la hokage, me despedi de Neji y fui directo a mi casa.

--Sakura – me hablo Sasuke.— siento lo que tuviste que ver…

--No te disculpes Sasuke, lo que vi me abrió los ojos. – dije firme.

--entonces… nosotros…

-- Lo nuestro termino hace un mes, debió de haber sido antes, y ya no hay nosotros. Nos vemos.

_Si te preguntas a que vengo en esta noche_

_no es hacerte ni un reproche_

_ni a pedirte que regreses_

_vine aquí para decirte_

_unas palabras que tal vez te suenen raras_

_Porque en ellas no hay rencor_

--Adios, Sakura…

Bueno, se aceptan comentarios y amenazas de muerte por poner a Karin con Sasuke.

Pero bueno, le quiero dar un Epilogo, ustedes dicen si quieren epilogo o no!

Nos vemos =)


	2. Epilogo

**Disclaimer: **Naruto NO me pertenece, es de Kishimoto, pero la historia se es mía.

**Sumary: **Después de la guerra ninja, Sasuke regresa a la aldea, y pronto comienza a andar con Sakura, pero después la engaña con otra. Pero alguien aparece en la vida de la pelirosa y la ayuda a curar la herida de su corazón.

**Notas de autor: **Bueno, la idea de este fic se me ocurrió de repente mientras escuchaba una canción, del mismo nombre, y la verdad si me dejo pensando, así que se me ocurrió hacer este texto, espero que les guste y sea de su aceptación. Aunque soy fan del SasuSaku, y a veces del GaaSaku, pero esta vez fue un NejiSaku

Espero que es guste

**--**Dialogo—

_--pensamiento—_

_[_notas de autor durante la narración]

Cita* [que va a haber una cita hasta la parte infeior]

_Narración en primera persona_

_69696969696969696 – Cambio de escena, tiempo o lugar._

**PenName: Magy-Souh**

**Heridas que se Curan**

**One-shop: Epilogo**

--Vamos Naruto-bakka! Piensa, ¿cómo piensas decirle así no más a Hinata y en un restaurant de RAMEN? – decía una pelirosa ya histérica de hacer razonar a su amigo y casi hermano.

--pero Sakura-chan, de seguro que con plato extra grande de ramen Hinata-chan va a aceptar bien rápido!

--Naruto, no a toda la gente se puede comprar con un plato de fideos y verdura.! – sijo tratando de sonar tranquila y hacerle entender de una vez.

Si, la pobre Sakura, Sakura Haruno, una de las ANBUs más capacitadas de la aldea de Konoha y mejor ninja médico entrenada por la mismísima Gondaime y princesa de la medicina, ya había perdido la paciencia, cosa que no hacía ni en la más dura misión rango S, pero Naruto era peor que la más dura misión.

Pobre de Konoha cuando ese rubio e imperativo ninja cabeza hueca sea Hokage!

--Entonces, ¿Qué hago Sakura-chan?

_Sakura, cuenta hasta 10, inhala, exhala, 1, 2, 3…_

--Naruto… ¿Qué cosas les gustan a las chicas? -- le dijo la pelirosa después de haber hecho todo una rutina de respiraciones y no darle un buen golpe a su hermanito.

--haaa! Sakura-chan! No se! – grito ya desesperado después de estar más de un minuto con la mano en la barbilla pensando algo que le sirviera para conquistar a su chica. Aunque Sakura ya supiera que para hacer eso no se necesitara nada.

--OK. Vamos a hacerlo más fácil e irnos a lo normal y a lo básico. En un paseo, o un parque, eso funciona en chicas normales, comunes y corrientes – le dijo la pelirosa con tono despreocupado en los últimos adjetivos.

--Sakura-chan! Hinata-chan no es una chica corriente, ella merece más que eso, una cena, una canción y más! – dijo el rubio enojado a escuchar las palabras de la pelirosa.

--Listo, mi trabajo ya está hecho

--pero Sakura-chan, aun no me has ayudado! – grito al ver a su amiga darse media vuelta e irse.

--claro que si, una cena, una canción y algo más. Eso está bien. – dijo sonriendo para seguir con su camino. –El chiste es que tú tienes que elegir que hacer Naruto, si yo te digo que hacer, no tiene caso.

Estaba claro, el rubio no tenía ni la mínima idea de a qué se refería su amiga-hermana, pero tenía ya más idea que hacer que antes. De todos modos esa pelirosa gritona y corajuda era la única que le podría ayudar.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.

**Si le hubiera pedido ayuda a Sasuke:**

--Nee.. Sasuke, ¿cómo se le hace pedirle a una chica que se case contigo?

--hmp…

--¿entonces qué tengo que hacer?

--hmp…

--¿me vas a ayudar?

--hmp..

--aaaa! Sasuke-teme! Vas a ver!

--hmp…

Si, así abría terminado la plática, y he ahí porque a Sasuke uchiha jamás se le debe pedir un consejo

:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.

**Si le hubiera pedido ayuda a Kakashi:**

--Kakashi-sensei, ¿cómo se le pide la mano a una chica?

--bueno Naruto, eso es muy fácil.

--waa! Sensei! Es el mejor.

--veras, lo primero que hay que hacer, es llevarlas a un lugar bonito, después las besas, lo que sigue son un juego de caricias y de ahí se van a tu casa…

--Kakashi-sensei ¿está loco? Leer los icha-icha paradaise de ese viejo pervertido ya le hiso daño!

Y eso termina de decirnos que en cuestiones amorosas Kakashi no es una persona para dar consejos.

:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.

3 días después de su "platica" Naruto estaba totalmente abatido, tenía todo ese tiempo pensando que debía hacer para impresionar a su chica, hasta que se armo de valor y le mando un sms, si, Naruto tenía celular.

Todo lo tenía planeado para esa noche.

--¿Tiene reservación, señorita? – le pregunto el camarero principal del restaurant "Konoha Ville" el mejor y más prestigioso restaurant de la ciudad.

--Hyuuga Hinata, por favor – y la acompaño hasta una de las mesas de la terraza, donde era más privado, pero lo demás era igual que en la planta baja, Mesas con manteles vino tinto y blanco, el lugar tenía u aire Europeo, y todo era iluminado con luz amarilla opaca, dándole un toque romantico y encantador.

--Aquí es señorita Hyuuga – le dijo el camarero que encamino a la ojiperla, que para la ocasión ya no llevaba ese traje que usaba siempre para entrenar o cuando estaban de misiones, si no un vestido straple negro, de la cadera para abajo ampón hasta las rodillas y pedrería en todo el busto hasta llegar a la cadera derecha en una sola piedra, el cabello suelto y agarrado con un broche igual de pedrería; todo en conjunto solo lograron una cosa: un rubio boquiabierta.

--Naruto-kun… -- cabe resaltar que ella no se quedo atrás. Naruto enfundado en un pantalón formal y playera blanca de botones y manga larga también le robaron el aire a la chica.

--Hinata-chan…

La cena pasó amenamente, ambos comieron una muy buena comida, rieron e incluso hicieron una que otra carcajada más allá de lo normal por parte de Naruto. Pero miradas fugaces fueron lo que menos faltaron. Y esa noche hasta las estrellas pudieron tener celos del brillo de los ojos que emanaban ambos.

Cualquiera que los viera, dirían que eran la mejor pareja. Un par de jóvenes enamorados. Un par de tortolitos.–_Tú p_

--Hinata-chan, ¿sabes? Desde que te conoci y entraste en mi vida, he sido la personas más feliz, cada día que paso contigo me hace sentir pleno… -- _Vamos, Naruto, tu puedes! You can do it! –_ por eso me gustaría pasar el resto de mis días con la mujer que amo…. ¿Hinata, quieres ser mi esposa? – dijo hincado y mostrando un anillo de copromiso.

--Naruto-kun… yo.. claro – dijo más roja que un tomate pero más feliz que ninguna persona en este mundo. –claro que acepto ser tu esposa.

I

I

:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.

I

I

--UN TRES MESES DESPUES—

La mansión estaba repleta ese día, todos los mis amigos, compañeros, senseis, los 2 sannin sobrevivientes, la Hokage y miembros de todos los clanes estaban hoy reunidos en la casa Hyuuga.

¿La razón?

Una fiesta de celebración. La fiesta de compromiso entre Hinata Hyuuga y Naruto Uzumaki, mis 2 mejores amigos.

Ya hace tres meses desde que están comprometidos, y si, son una pareja de envidia, y la próxima pareja a boda de Konoha.

La Heredera de los Hyuuga con el sexto Hokage, por que Naruto ya es el Hokage, desde hace 20 días, el día del aniversario de fundación de Konoha; y ella misma propuso a Naruto, aunque no me extraño la respuesta, esos 2 tenían un vinculo, después de todo quien le dice "Tsunade-obachan" a esa vieja y sale con su rostro completo o sin ningún hueso roto. NADIE!. Pero Naruto también demostró a la aldea que era un ninja prodigio. Sobre todo durante la última guerra ninja.

Y cabe mencionar que la quinta ahora está haciendo pareja con Jiraya-san, noticia que no muchos saben, pero como pupila de la quinta, uno se entera de muchas cosas.

Pero aparte de esas hay muchas más parejas en la aldea.

La cerda de Ino anda con Kiba, aunque a veces esa cerda se queja de que ese chico quiere más a si perro que a ella, pero todos sabemos que la quiere, y mucho, ¿si no, porque la aguantara? Si es una gritona, una chismosa, y todo eso.

Rock Lee supero su enamoramiento por mí, y se quedo con su compañera de equipo, Tenten, es una linda chica, y seguido me la toca verla, pues ambos son parte del equipo de Neji.

El vago de Shikamaru se quedo con Temari, ella es la única que puede mover a ese flojo. Y baya que lo mueve, pues lo hace ir hasta Suna. Pero Temari también nos visita bastante seguido.

Una tal Tayuya y Suigetsu también terminaron juntos. Me da gusto por ellos. Aunque cuando los vi juntos en la calle me sorprendió, y mucho.

Sasuke… poco lo veo, y muy poco, pero por ahí escuche que todavía est con Karin.

Y si preguntan por mí….

I

I

_Esa mañana había amanecido nublado, pero hacia un día grandioso. De hecho los días nublados me gustan. Había despertado más temprano que lo normal. A las 4: 45 am. Trate de hacer cualquier cosa en mi casa, pero en fin, no encontré nada que hacer. Así que me limite a hacer, lo que hago cuando no tengo nada que hacer._

_Caminar._

_Caminar por el parque en las mañana es algo que me gusta, y más en primavera. Aun faltaba más de una hora para amanecer, la aldea estaba vacía. Lo único que se podía escuchar era el viento soplar._

_Neji._

_Neji siempre me sorprendía. Cada vez que no podía dormir más en la mañana, salía a dar un paseo al mismo parque. Estaba casi en las fronteras de la aldea, pero lo que me gustaba de ese lugar, era que estaba llena de arboles de cerezo. Pero siempre que salía tan temprano, siempre encontraba a Neji._

_--Neji… -- le salude mientras él me tomaba de la cara y me daba un dulce beso en la boca, ya era adicta a esos besos._

_No dijimos nada más, solo subimos a una rama lo suficiente maciza para que cargara de los 2, y nos quedamos sentados. Mi cabeza sobre su hombro y la suya sobre la mía._

_No hacían falta las palabras. Ese silesio era como purificador. _

_No supe cuanto tiempo paso, pero de enfrente de nosotros, el sol comenzó a salir entre las nubes que ya se estaban difuminando en el cielo, dándole un tono rojizo por el alba._

_--es precioso – dije, y era cierto. Era una obra de arte hecha por la propia naturaleza. – el conjunto es precioso_

_--¿el conjunto? – pregunto, y yo solo reí._

_--ver el amanecer, a tu lado, es precioso – dije casi suspirando y mi vista enfocada a el cuadro que nos deleitaba. El rio._

_--¿te gustaría amanecer cada mañana a mi lado? – me pregunto, yo solo me voltee asía el – dime Sakura, ¿te gustaría casarte conmigo? _

_--Me encantaría – dije, y esa era una de las decisiones más seguras que había tomada en toda mi vida. y lo bese, no recuerdo el número de besos que le di, pero fueron muchos._

_I_

_I_

Si, ese ha sido probablemente el mejor amanecer que recuerdo. Pero esa decisión solo la sabíamos ambos. Fue hace una semana, pero aun nadie sabe.

--Les doy la bienvenida a mi casa, y estoy muy feliz de que esta noche tan importante para mí, mi familia, y sobre todo mi Hija y el Hokage de la aldea, Naruto Uzumaki, nos acompañen.—hablo Hiashi Hyuuga, desde un par de escalones arriba de la gran escalera para ser visto por todos al lado de la joven pareja y su esposa.

--Yo también les doy la bienvenida, y así mismo abro la invitación a todos los presentes y habitantes de Konoha a mi boda el día 16 de noviembre de este año, el día que me casare con el amor de mi vida – dijo Naruto, mientras abrazaba por la cintura a la pequeña Hinata. También hay que aceptar que no era el discurso del año, pero Konoha conocía a Naruto, y tampoco esperaban el mejor discurso.

--Me gustaría, claro, si no les molesta, que fuera una boda doble – anuncio Neji, que estaba hasta al frente al lado mío. – también aprovecho la ocasión para hacer formal mi compromiso con Sakura, Sakura Haruno – termino de hablar.

Ok. Eso no me lo esperaba. No estaba enterada que haría formal el compromiso el mismo día que Hinata y Naruto. Pero no era una mala idea, incluso me encantaba.

--Eso sería fantástico, una boda doble – hablo rápidamente Naruto, que ya lo había consultado con miradas con su prometida y ambos estuvieron de acuerdo.

--Entonces esto ya es motivo de doble celebración. Hinata, mi hija mayor, y Neji, que para mi ha sido el hijo que nunca tuve, se van a casar, y me alegra que sea con las personas que tanto aman – termino Hiashi poniéndose sentimiental – Sakura, Naruto, bienvenidos a la familia.

Después del gran discurso cabe decir que nos felicitaron como un millón de veces, primero los padres de Neji, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Sai, Kiba; Suigetsu y Juugo, con ellos me llevaba muy bien, eran bastante amigables; Tsunade-sama, Shizune, en fín, todas las personas que conocía. Incluso…

--Sakura… -- me llamo alguien desde atrás.

--Sasuke – le dije.

--felicidades, espero que puedas ser muy feliz. – me dijo y me tindío la mano, hace más de 3 meses que no había hablado con él, desde que llegue de Suna, y solo le dirigí unas palabras.

--gracias, espero que tu también seas muy feliz, tal vez lo nuestro no funciono, pero aun así sigues siendo una personas importante, un amigo, y compañero – le dije.

Y era cierto, con él y Naruto había vivido mis primeras aventuras como ninja. Habíamos correteado gatos, paseado perros, no habíamos podido quitarle los cascabeles a Kakashi-sensei; juntos superamos el bosque de la muerte; peleamos contra Zabuza, había sido mi primer amor, y pase lo que pase, el primer amor nunca se olvida.

Pero eso no quería decir que yo fuera a cometer con Neji, el mismo error que el cometió con migo. Sasuke fue mi pasado, es cierto, el pasado no se borra. Pero el presente es el que hay que vivir.

Y Neji es mi presente y mi futuro.

I

I

:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.

I

I

----- 16 DE NOVIEMBRE ----

--pueden besar a la novia. – dijo el encargado de la ceremonia. Y dos besos se hicieron presentes.

Y suspire por dentro. Estaba nerviosa. ¿y si se me olvidaban mis diálogos? ¿ y si algo salía mal? Ya parecía Naruto, pero uno no se casa diario, incluso a media marcha nupcial se me hacía que caía, pero ahí iba yo, del brazo de Kakashi-sensei, El se había convertido en el signo paterno mío. Y Hinata de la mano del líder del clan Hyuuga. Aun recuerdo el "Tranquila pequeña, todo va a salir bien" de Kakashi antes de entrar y la misma sonrisa tranquilizadora de Hiashi. Eso me ayudo a eliminar un poco de nervios, después de todo, estaba a punto de ser el centro de atención de toda Konoha.

Está bien, Hinata también, tengo que aceptarlo, ella se veía hermosa, toda una muñequita. Nuestros vestidos eran iguales, incluso íbamos iguales, si tuviéramos diferentes colores en ojos y cabellos hubieran dicho que éramos gemelas.

Y al fin llegamos al altar y cada una nos dirigimos a nuestro lugar, donde ya estaban los padrinos, de nosotros eran Gaara e Ino; y de Naruto y Hinata, Sasuke y Kurenai-sensei, ninguno de ellos 4 son pareja, pero sirvió. Y la misa pasaron rápido, después del " si acepto" todo fue más fácil, ya estaba casada!

Sakura Hyuuga, mmm, sonaba bien.

¿Adivinen cual fue uno de los platillos en la recepción?

Exacto, Ramen!, Bueno, era uno de los 3 platillos a escoger.

También pienso que ese sería un buen momento para atacar Konoha, todos estaban concentrados en la fiesta, incluso el Kazakage y otros kages estaban reunidos, El evento se realizo en la plaza principal de Konoha, para que cupiera toda la gente, pero fue arreglado, se pusieron mesas, sillas, y se acomodo una pista de baile.

Todo estaba adornado con Sakuras y rosas azules, una linda combinación.

A, y lo olvidaba, otra cosa que no falto, Sake! Si me hubiera olvidado de ese pequeño detalle, hubiera dejado viudo a Neji el día de mi boda, porque Tsunade, de seguro me mata.

Y otra cosa que no me esperaba, por decreto, tras el matrimonio me convertí en la Señora Hyuuga, esposa del líder de la familia, ya que había desaparecido las 2 ramas de familias, y all casarse Hinata con Naruto, ella pasa a ser Uzumaki, esposa del Hokage, y Naruto no podía ser jefe del clan por ser Hokage. Y también se elimino el sello maldito de la familia secundaría en un acuerdo entre Hiashi y Naruto.

Cabe decir que también Naruto recibió la mansión donde vivieron sus padres, eran un pequeño barrio donde había vivido toda la familia, y estaba junto al Hyuuga. Más bien tras el barrio. La mansión principal Hyuuga estaba a unas casas de la Uzumaki.

Después de tirar el ramo; que lo acacho Temari y el otro Shizune, que estos días la había visto con Kakashi-sensei muy seguido, no me sorprendería que terminaran juntos.

I

i

:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.

i

De la boda de miel ni les cuento… fue muy, ¿Cómo decir? ¿Dulce?

Nos quedamos en una cabaña en medio de la nada. Pertenecía al clan Yamanaka, pero Ino acomodo para que se nos fuera prestada por una semana. Pero había un hermoso lago a varios metros, y un hermoso bosque, Lleno de flores, cultivadas por el mismo clan. Estaba cerca de Konoha, menos de un día de viaje.

Llegamos y dimos una vuelta juntos por el lugar y al momento del atardecer nos quedamos sentados frente al lago hasta la puesta del sol.

Y después de unos cuantos besos regresamos a la cabaña.

En el baño había una tina, donde ya estaba Neji dentro.

--ven acá – me dijo, y fui, ya no ocupaba desvestirme, solo iba en una toalla. Aun me daba algo de pena, si, ya estábamos casados, pero no habíamos llegado tan lejos. Habíamos dormido juntos, pero literalmente, abrazados pero no desvestidos. Pero me relajo saber que estaba recostado en la tina y con los ojos cerrados.

Así es que me la quite y entre a la tina, no era muy grande, pero si suficiente para los 2, y me deslice hasta quedar entre sus piernas.

--fue un día largo – dije mientras me recostaba sobre su pecho. Pronto comenzó a echarme de un shampo que estaba sobre una repisa de cerámica y a lavarme mi cabello mientras que también me untaba de un jabón en la espalda.

Era relajante, y más después de estar todo el día metida en la habitación de Hinata teniendo a Ino, Tenten y Temari haciendo sabe que cosas con mi persona y la de Hinata, pero hicieron un buen trabajo.

--¿Sabes?... hace unos cuantos años esto jamás me hubiera pasado por la mente – me dijo sinceramente, y le creí y solté una risa, después de todo, ¿el súper-novato con la débil kunoichi? Si, era débil.

--ni yo, pero me alegra estar aquí, contigo, ser feliz… -- le dije mientras volteaba y le besaba esos labios perfectos que tenia.

Esa noche, de 16 de noviembre, fue la primera vez que hicimos el amor, mi primera vez. Recuerdos agradables sobraron para recordar ese día. El día que fui la mujer del hombre que amaba.

Hábilmente me cargo y me llevo hasta la cama, besándome cada centímetro de mi cuello hasta que por fin me deposito suavemente en la cama, como si fuese una pieza de cristal que se rompe con solo tocarlo.

Mis manos viajaron hasta su cabello, como si ya tuvieran una trayectoria definida, y así se mezclaron entre sus suaves cabellos castaños. Una mano suya viajo hasta mi muslo, acariciando la aun mojada piel, y otra hasta mi pecho, acariciándola suavemente, ningún movimiento era tosco, ni nada que me causara dolor, era solo placer.

Si la luz hubiera estado encendida completamente mi cara fuera un tomate. Pero la noche era larga, y la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana testigo de todos nuestros actos. Así como las paredes de aquella habitación que hacían desaparecer aquellos sonidos procedentes de nuestros labios por el placer.

Tener a Neji encima mío no era algo que me produjera tranquilidad en estos momentos, al contrario, mis manos se movían solas, recorriéndolo todo. Al igual que sus manos jugaban con mi cuerpo.

Tampoco ocupaba tener conocimientos médicos para saber que esa presión que se originaba en su entrepierna e iba directo a mi sexo era a causa de la excitación, al igual que mi constante humedad.

Esa noche fue larga, no recuerdo cuantas veces tuve a Neji dentro de mí, pero sé que al instante me hice adicta a esa sensación, Fue una semana realmente larga, cada vez el toque de vergüenza era menos. Porque si, la primera vez me daba vergüenza.

y cuando termino, no fue peor, en cuanto llegamos fuimos directo a la que sería nuestra casa, que era completamente desconocida para mí, una vieja, pero conservada mansión donde vivieron los abuelos de Neji, la mansión principal de 2 generaciones atrás. Era incluso más grande que la que ya conocía y toda estaba amueblada y remodelada, ya que antes estaba deshabitada.

--Bienvenida a casa, a nuestra casa – me dijo Neji pegándome a su cuerpo en un abrazo de lado. Mientras yo miraba a todos lados, era realmente grande, fácil le calculaba 8 habitaciones --podemos hacer los cambios que quieras, después de todo, es también tu casa.

--está bien así, me gusta – le dije aun admirando los finos detalles de madera, era color gris claro en las paredes superiores y madera clara hasta el metro de altura con piso de madera más oscura, con un estilo japonés. Y múltiples símbolos del clan en los terminados

-- Entonces te daré un pequeño paseo para que la conozcas. – dijo mientras pasábamos un amplio cuarto donde no había nada más que un pechero y un estante, pero algunos cuadros hasta llegar al hall – este es el living – dijo mientras nos adentrábamos a una gran sala con una tele, los muebles era de cuero café, y una pantalla plasma en el centro así como una gran puerta corrediza de cristal que iba a dar el patio. – Este es el jardín – mensiono al entrar a un jardín tipo japonés, con su lago y varios árboles. Y también se lograba ver la casa que estaba atrás de la masión. – esa será la casa de Hinata y Naruto.

Y así seguimos por el recorrido, entramos a la cocina, el comedor, el baño principal y un cuarto donde se lavaban las ropas. Y en el segundo piso solo había 6 habitaciones y una principal y un enorme porche que daba la vista al trente de la casa, también tenía una mesa y varias sillas como para tomar el té.

--Sakura-chan! Neji-kun! – se escucho un grito desde el jardín de la casa del nuevo hokage, y después un "puuumm" – aaa! Gomen! Gomen! Neji-kun! Sakura-chan!

Si, esa era una parte de la barda que separaba a las mansiones.

--creo que Naruto ya creo su puerta – dije riendo.

:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.

------TIEMPO DESPUÉS -----

-- Hinata, tengo calor, pásame el control del aire. – le dije a mi compañera, que los últimos meses había estado en mi casa para cuidarnos mutuamente, después de todo, ambas habíamos resultado embarazadas después de la luna de miel. Quien lo diría, ambas hemos estado los últimos 3 meses en casa todo el día, debido a una panza tamaño jumbo.

--claro, toma – me dijo mientras me aventaba el control.

--aaa… -- me queje del dolor de espalda, que últimamente era constante debido a tanto peso – duele…

--Hina-chaaan! Saku-chaaaann! – llegó a casa Naruto, diario llegaba cerca de las siete de la tarde, hora que salía de la torre, al igual que Neji, todos trabajan en la torre, se había hecho una "cámara" donde asistían todos los líderes de los clanes a tratar asuntos. Pero solo se juntaban un día a la semana, los miércoles.

--amor – me saludo Neji mientras me daba un beso –Hinata.

--bueno, nosotros nos vamos – dijo Naruto mientras ayudaba a Hinata a ponerse de pie y se despedían para salir por el patio a su casa, si, ese agujero que hizo Naruto se quedo como puerta entre ambas casas.

--Neji…

--¿qué pasa?

--vamos al hospital… le dije llevando mi mano a mi panza.

-- no me digas que…

Si, era lo que pensaba, tomo una maleta y me cargo, baya que estaba fuerte, yo pesaba como 100 kilos, ok, eran 67 pero era mucho para mí, normal para mi estado.

Cerca de la una de la mañana estaba Ino atendiéndome, que era mi doctora y de Hinata.

--puja Sakura! Puja.

--aaa! La próxima vez que tengamos un hijo lo tienes tu Hyuuga! – grite lo primero que me salió, eso era mil veces peor que el bosque de la muerte, un cuestionario de Ibiki y uno de los jutsus de arena de Gaara, todos juntos.

Pero creo que todo ese dolor se me paso cuando escuche un llanto , el llanto de mi hijo y de Neji. Ya teníamos el nombre, Hizashi, Hizashi Hyuuga, el nombre del difunto padre biológico de Neji.

Lo siguiente fue la rutina que ya me sabía, pues yo había llevado ya 234 partos en diferentes aldeas.

El niño nació a las 2:34 del 22 de Agosto. Estuve todo el día en el hospital y recibí felicitaciones de todas las enfermeras, doctores, y casi toda la aldea. Después de todo, como directora del hospital, todo mundo me conocía.

Pero la gran noticia llego a las 11 de ese mismo día, Hinata había dado a luz no solo a un hijo, si no a un par de gemelos, un hombre, que llevaría el nombre de Minato, al igual que el cuarto Hokage y padre de Naruto así como Kushina, que nació poco después, y al igual, lleva el nombre de la madre de Naruto, desición de Hinata.

----- MÁS TIEMPO DESPUÉS ----

--Natusuki-chan! Esperame! – gritaba un pequeño rubio de ojos azules aperlados.

--Apúrale Sora! Tenemos que llegar primero que todos! – decía una pelirosa de ojos perlas.

--Konohamaru-sensei! Nos vemos mañana! – grito por ultimo una niña rubia de ojos cafés que cargaba un pequeño cachorro.

--Sayonara Rio – gritaron los 2 primeros chicos y salieron corriendo a todo lo que sus pequeñas piernas podían. – nos vemos en la tarde.

--te juego unas carreras Natsuki-chan! A ver quien llega primero a casa de tía Sakura.

--solo veras polvo Sora-kun! – grito la niña que ya había empezado a correr.

no tardaron mucho en llegar a la mansión Hyuuga, donde ya habían llegado varias personas más.

--Te gane Sora-kun! Soy más veloz que tu!

-- no es justo! Tu saliste primero! – dijo el pequeño rubio haciendo un puchero.

--oka-san! Oka-san! Te traje un regalo! – grito la niña mientras entraba corriendo a la cocina la niña con una caja en las manos. –Feliz cumpleaños!

--ooo.. Gracias Natsuki. – dijo una pelirosa de ojos jades mientras abría la cajita del regalo. – es hermoso! – dijo mientras sacaba un broche en forma de flor de Sakura que su pequeña hija le había regalado.

--tía, yo también te traje algo – dijo mientras le entregaba otra cajita y después de abrirla saco una pulsera de oro blanco que era a juego con el broche. – nos pusimos de acuerdo – termino con una sonrisa el rubio, que era más que obvio, era hijo de Naruto.

--Sakura-chan! Felicidades – entro desde la puerta del patio el padre del niño mientras corria y abrazaba a su casi hermana.

-- trajimos un pastel – dijo Hinata mientras abrazaba a su hijo. – feliciades Sakura-chan!

--feliciades, amor – llego Neji por detrás rodeándole el cuerpo con sus manos.

969696969969696

Pronto la casa se empezó a llenar, no tenía planeado hacer nada especial para este día, tenía seguro que Hinata y Naruto iban a venir, pues desde mi boda, hace 17 años, siempre había sido así, seguido comíamos todos juntos, en cualquiera de las casas, pero poco a poco empezaron a llegar todos.

Ino y Kiba llegaron junto a Rin, su primera y única hija que habían tenido, se habían casado 2 años después que nosotros, y habían vivido felices, constantemente tenía a Ino rondando la casa, eso sin contar a Rin, que era compañero de equipo con Sora y Natsuki, mi hija menor.

También llego Kakashi junto con Shizune, ahora tenían un hijo, Yuta, un pequeño de 13 años. Venían con Tsunade y Jiraya, que ya eran una pareja oficial, pero nunca tuvieron un hijo.

Tenten y Rock Lee, que tenían un par de gemelos, Shota y Souta. De 13 años también.

No paso mucho para que llegara Hana, mi segunda hija, y la del medio, se podría decir que es idéntica a Neji, pero de cabello rosa, una linda Chunnin de 14 años de edad, ella esta en el equipo de Sonosuke, el vivo retrato de Sasuke a su edad, y gemelo de Rikosuke, ambos idénticos, y venían de la mansión Uchiha, porque venían sus padres.

Sai, Sigetsu, Juugo, Shikamaru y Temari, que ya vivía en la aldea ambos padres de 2 pequeños. Gai-sensei, en fin, todos mis conocidos más cercanos llegaron. Y por último, mi hijo mayor, Hizashi, un castaño de ojos verdes, un Jounin ANBU, uno de los mejores cabe aceptar, aunque eso dicen todas la madres de sus hijos.

Hizachi Hyuuga, en compañía de Minato y Kushina, esos 3 siempre estaban juntos, iban en el mismo equipo y parecían trillizos, era imposible separarlos. Minato era idéntico a Naruto y Kuchina era una copia de Hinata, además de ser mi alumna, la mejor Medico, la que seguiría mis pasos y con la gran ayuda de Byakugan. Mientras que Hizachi y Minato entrenaban con Neji todo lo referente al Byakugan y con Naruto el resto.

Si, esta generación que venía era dinamita pura.

Sonosuke y Rikosuke manejaban el Sharingan desde los 10 años, además de heredar el jutsu sensorial de Karin.

Hizashi, Minato y Kushina aprendieron a utilizar el Byakugan desde los 6.

Shota y Souta, los hijos de Tenten y Rock Lee, juntos eran una combinación de dar miedo, ambos eran maestros en armás y con un taijutsu impecable.

Hana era medico con súper fuerza además de poseedora del Byakugan y excelente en Genjutsus, y quien no, teniendo a dos portadores del sharingan en su equipo, no podía quedarse atrás.

Eso sin contar que salía con Sonosuke, después de todo, el destino quiere juntar a una Haruno-hyuuga con un Uchiha.

Natusuki, mi hija menor, con Sora, el menor de los Uzumakis junto a Rin, del clan Inuzuka-Yamanaka eran apenas estudiantes de academia, pero no iban a dejarse de sus hermanos mayores.

En fin, Konoha contaba con los mejores ninjas, especializados en cualquier arte.

Porque la vida de un shinobi no es solo llegar a la meta.

Y vivir cada parte de esa carrera y disfrutar cada parte.

Disfrutar las victorias… aprender de los fracasos…

Atesorar las risas… y nunca rendirse…

**Porque caerse esta permitido… pero levantarse es obligatorio.**

**i**

:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.

_Sabes no pido nada mas_

_Que estar entre tus brazos_

_Y huir de todo el mal_

_Que a todo he renunciado_

_Por estar junto a ti_

_Sabes no dejo de pensar_

_Que estoy enamorado_

_Te quiero confesar_

_Que soy solo un esclavo_

_Que no sabe vivir sin ti_

_Cuando llegaste tu te metiste en mi ser_

_Encendiste la luz_

_Me llenaste de fe_

_Tanto tiempo busque_

_Pero al fin te encontre_

_Tan perfecta como te imagine_

_Como aguja en un pajar_

_Te busque sin cesar_

_Como huella en el mar tan dificil de ayar_

_Tanto tiempo busque pero al fin te encontre_

_Tan perfecta como te imagine_

_Sabes te quiero confesar_

_Que te encuentro irresistible_

_No dejo de pensar que haria lo imposible_

_Por quedarme cerca de ti_

_Cuando llegaste tu te metiste en mi ser_

_Encendiste la luz_

_Me llenaste de fe_

_Tanto tiempo busque_

_Pero al fin te encontre_

_Tan perfecta como te imagine_

_Como aguja en un pajar_

_Te busque sin cesar_

_Como huella en el mar_

_Tan dificil de hayar_

_Tanto tiempo busque_

_Pero al fin te encontre_

_Tan perfecta como te imagine_

_Sabes no pido nada mas_

_Que estar entre tus brazos..._

_**Sabes- Reik**_

_**6969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696**_

_Espero que les haya gustado._

_Gracias a todos los que leyeron mi fic._

_Y mil gracias a todos aquellos que dejaron, dejan y dejaran comentarios…_

Se despide…

Magy-Souh!


End file.
